How I Fell In Love With My Own Brother
by cutiegab1000
Summary: Gabriella Montez never had a first love but all of that was about to change. Her mother got married with their neighbor but the problem was she was in love with her new step-brother! Can she love him? Or have to give him up? Bad summary, better story
1. Our Secret was Out

Gabriella's POV

I remember the story like if it was yesterday. When my eyes found my true love. My mom was a single mother. But that was about to change.

_Flashback_

"_Gabby! Hurry, we're going to be late!" yelled my mum on the other side of my bedroom door._

_I was changing to nice clothes. We were going to meet our new neighbors. All I put on was some skinny jeans, my black high heeled boots and a cream ruffled blouse with a black belt in the middle. From the bottom of my blouse was just straight not wrinkled but only the top had ruffles any way. I looked in the mirror. My make-up was done and my hair was just let loose. It was straight but some of it was kind of curly. I opened the door to see my mom furious. _

"_I'm sorry I took too long Mum" I apologized._

"_You'll be sorry to our neighbors!" she said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs. I took my purse quickly before she would break my own arm! We walked down our lawn to the neighbor's path in their lawn and we stepped on their porch. My mom gave me a cake that she "made" and then she rang the doorbell. A man opened it. "Hello you must be Mrs. Montez?" he asked._

"_Actually it's Ms. Montez, there's no husband or father" My mum said with a smile. My mom gave me a 'speak' look. "I'm Gabriella, apparently her daughter" I said. I know I completely laughed inside. The man chuckled. "Um come inside" he said as he widened the door. Then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked up giving my mom the cake and then a cute boy was standing there. "This is my son, Troy" the man said. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" the cute boy said wanting to shake my hand. We shook hands. In my mind, I would love know him more. We all sat down, leaving the cake in the middle of their coffee table. "Uh Gabriella why don't you take Troy around the neighborhood" my mum said. I nodded and we stood up and headed to the door. As we were walking down the street, it was silent. "So where are you from?" I asked him. "I'm from California" he answered. "Cool…so um do want some starbucks?" I asked. "Sure" he said. We went our way. After we went to Starbucks, We headed to the beach. The sun was setting. "Did you ever get your first kiss?" He asked me. "No, all boys thought I was too brainy" I replied. Before we left Starbucks we also talked about ourselves, if I forgot to mention. "Well I never met a girl who has so much in common with me" Troy said. I giggled. The sun was half way gone. We sat on the sand. "I always wanted to see how it feels when you get those sparks when you kiss somebody" I said to him._

_He smiled. "What?" I asked. He faced me. "Troy, what is it?" I asked. He leaned in to me. Then our lips crushed together. There on the beach, with the sunset with a boy, well my neighbor. Kissing. My first kiss. OMG! I'm so happy!_

_End of Flashback_

Well that was my first kiss but you need to know how my mom got a husband! Mr. Bolton and mum started dating a month after we met. They went on dates once a week. So me and Troy had a movie night at his house. They went out for months then a whole year. I knew I really like Mr. Bolton but I fell in love with Troy. I remember one special night we had that scared our parents.

_Flashback_

_Me and Troy were having a movie night, again! And this time we saw a romance. I cried in almost all the sad scenes but you know girls love romances! When the movie was done I was so tired so Troy picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room. I changed to one of his t-shirts. It was like a dress on me. II climbed onto his bed and just collapsed on the pillow. He put his arm over me and we fell asleep. The next day, Mr. Bolton and my mum saw us together. My head was on his chest and he had his arms around me. Then we defiantly got in trouble. My mom thought we did it but we had clothes on. Mr. Bolton just thought we just wanted to sleep with each other. With whole morning of arguments, they finally believed us. But our love moments were going to end easily._

_End of flashback_

Mr. Bolton proposed to my mom. I was too upset. In the inside I was happy for her but I was madly in love with Troy, he couldn't be my brother! Imagine me having sex with my own bro, getting married with him and having kids! That doesn't look right! I said the exact same thing to my mom. Boy you shouldn't have seen her face when I mentioned sex! OMG! But seriously they still got married. Now Troy Bolton, my _crush_ is my brother.

At school it's all different. People think we're always a couple. Because we're always holding hands together but all I know is Troy became the most popular guy in East High. But one moment in school, well in the middle of the hallway, spoiled our secret. We were siblings.

I was walking through the hallway with Troy. We were holding hands. Then he stopped me. He pulled me closer. We leaned in. I smiled. And then we kissed so passionate. Between our kiss, Troy asked me something, "I want you to be my girlfriend." Off course I nodded. But someone saw us making out in the middle of the hallway. No not Ms. Darbus and not Principal Matsui! Coach Bolton, My step-father, Troy's dad. "TROY AND GABRIELLA WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING, YOU KNOW YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS NOW!" he yelled at us. Then our secret was out.

Okay that was it for now. Please review it! I worked hard. But any ways, Hope you enjoyed it!

Gabby


	2. The Problem of Making Out

Still Gabriella's POV

Me and Troy looked at each other. Mr. Bolton marched to us. "What were you two even thinking?!" he said. He sounded so mad. "Mr. Bolton can we talk about this somewhere else" I said to him. We followed him to the field outside the school. Troy and I sat on the bleachers. He faced his dad while put my head down. "Look up Gabriella!" He yelled at me. I looked at him. This time I developed an attitude, I never did this but it felt good any ways. "Listen Bolton, I know you married my mom but that give you a right to yell at me" I said to him right in his face. "You're grounded!" he said. "Whatever" I said. I grabbed my bag and left. "Oh and Troy feel free to tell your dad about us" I mentioned to my now and newly boyfriend aka my own step brother.

Troy's POV

I looked at my dad after Gabi left. She was brave to stand from my dad. "What does she mean?" He asked. "That the two siblings at home but two teenagers in different cliques at school are dating" I told. I just grabbed my book bag and left. My dad stayed there in shock. I knew he was going to call Mrs. Montez aka my new stepmom. Before I thought step mothers were evil but Gabi's mom is so nice. She even makes the best brownies. Yum! But I seriously think I'm getting grounded as well.

Nobody's POV

Gabriella silently walked through the hallway. People looked at her. She heard people saying, "She's dating her own step brother, that's harsh!" "She's such a whore" "I heard she did it with him!" Gabriella was getting pissed. She found her locker and opened it, taking out her books she needed for her next class. She just grabbed random books, closed her locker and walked away. What she didn't notice that she grabbed her diary, not noticing it fell out of her book bag and on to the floor. Someone saw it and picked it up. "Gabriella Montez's diary, Awesome!" From there her life turned upside down.

Troy quickly opened his locker. Trying to get his books out of his locker for homeroom. Mrs. Darbus would get ticked if someone was late for class. He put them all in his book bag and slammed his locker closed and quickly walked to his first class. Then the bell rang. Troy Bolton was on time again but Gabriella beat him like always. "Okay class, we are having another musical. Auditions are at free period this afternoon and after school." Mrs. Darbus explained. Sharpay, the drama queen, smiled happily because she wanted to get the lead role. Gabriella wasn't paying attention. She was writing a note.

**Troy,**

**Why is your dad so mean? I'm already starting to hate him!**

**Xoxo Gabbi**

Troy got the note but he didn't reply. He really didn't understand why his dad was like that.

_**Afterschool**_

Gabriella's POV

I was walking home with Troy. We were silent for whole walk home. "Troy?" I said to him. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you love me?" I asked him. I was curious to know. We were in front of my house. (**Author's Note: They still live as neighbors still, they don't live together)**"Of course I do" He replied. "Then what are we going to do with your dad" I said facing him on my porch. "I'll talk to him tonight, okay" He answered. We leaned in and our collided together and kissed. What I didn't see was my mom looking out the window. She opened the door and yelled at me, "GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" As soon as she started yelling we pulled away quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow Troy" I said to him. "Okay, bye Mrs. Montez bye sweet-"Troy said. Before Troy could finish his sentence, my mum cut him off. "Sweetie?" she asked him. "Yeah mum, Troy is my BOYFRIEND!" I said to her with an attitude. "Well you're grounded!" She said. "I always been" I said to her then I faced Troy. 'Bye Sweetie' I said to him with a quick peck on the lips. Troy headed his way home. I walked in my house and marched to my room. "Gabriella?" said my mom as she opened the door of my bedroom. "WHAT?!" I yelled at her. "Why would you do this?" She asked me. "Because mum, I love him. He's my first boyfriend" I said to her explaining, "…he was the boy who shared his lips with and I even had my first kiss with Troy, mom!"

Troy's POV

I opened the door of my house, seeing my dad sitting on the couch. He was tapping his foot and his face was red. "Hi dad" I said to him. He looked up. "Conference now!" He said at me. Oh no! Not a conference! It's like a meeting to my dad but it's when I get in trouble and this time Gabriella is involved. They came over and we sat around our fireplace. Gabriella sat on the floor with her knees holding her chin. I just sat next to her and she put her head on my shoulder. Our parents looked at us for a second. "Separate" said Mrs. Montez. We separated quickly because we were in enough trouble. "Can I explain?" asked Gabi. "Go ahead" said my dad. "Well it started when we all met. Me and Troy went to the beach and he asked if I had my first kiss and I said no. He looked at me and I just giggled" explained Gabriella. When she paused she smiled a little bit and then she continued with the story, "Then our lips crushed into each other's or should I say kissed. Now he asked me to be his girlfriend and we're a couple but how can I fall in love with my new step brother" Then she was done and Gabi sat down. My dad and Mrs. Montez looked at each other and then us. "You know what!" I said standing up. "I'm so mad that you two won't let us kiss or do something romantic! I love Gabriella for crying out loud!" I said to them. Gabriella smiled. I kneeled down to Gabbi, "I will always love no matter what. It doesn't matter if we're siblings, I will love you as my girlfriend." I said that straight from my heart to hers. Gabriella started to have tears rolling down her cheeks, so wiped them and kissed her. Mrs. Montez sighed when I kissed her daughter. "Break it up you two" said my dad. "Wait, I know you two are married" said Gabriella as she stood up again,"…how come you don't ask us how it feels when you guys kiss but go ahead and share your feeling when me and Troy kiss or make out?" There was it the question I could even ask my own father.

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Gabriella's Missing Diary

Gabriella's POV

After I asked my mom and Mr. Bolton that question, I looked at them and just ran out the door. I knew I needed to just run somewhere. I walked barefoot on the sand with tears falling from my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me. I was kind of scared so I walked a little bit faster. Someone grabbed my arm; I turned around to see….."Troy?" He looked at me and then wiped my tears away. I cried more and hugged him tight. I needed somebody. He kissed my forehead. He tried embracing me but it didn't work. "Troy, this is my fault," I said to him letting the hug break apart, "if I never fell for you, we would never be in this mess!"

"It's okay, we'll do something about" He said to me.

"How?" I asked him.

"We'll prove to them we can be together"

"That won't work" I said to him turning to the view of the ocean.

"We'll make it work no matter what it takes!" He said.

I turned back to him and he walked toward me and our collided together to make us have a little make out session.

_**The Next Day- Still Gabriella's POV**_

'Where is my skirt?!' I was searching like crazy to look for my denim skirt. I already had a tight tank top with a whit cardigan on top. I finally found my jean skirt and I put it on quickly. I was almost late for school. I put on my ankle boots on and just did my make up natural and of course I let my hair loose. I walked down the stairs. "Hi mom thanks for the toast!" I grabbed my toast and ran out the door, finding Troy sitting on my porch. "Troy, what are you doing?" I asked him. "Here, waiting for you" He responded. I just smiled, "Come On" I said trying to hold his hand.

We made it to school on time. The warning bell rang and we ran to our class. I sat next Sharpay in the back. I saw her reading something. It was all purple and had red stars taped on its cover. I got worried. I looked in my book bag for something. 'Oh No!' I said to my myself. Sharpay, The Ice Queen, had my diary! I just looked down the whole period.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabbi when Ms. Darbus left the room because Principal Matsui wanted to see her. She looked worried and scared. The bell rang but Gabbi went straight to Sharpay. I grabbed my book bag and stood behind her.

"Sharpay!" said Gabbi.

"Yes Gabriella?"

"You have my diary"

"I do?" Well it is an interesting book" Sharpay said with an evil smile.

"Go to hell Sharpay!"

"Looks like someone already is"

"It better be you"

'Excuse Me?!"

"Don't act so innocent Sharpay!" said Gabbi with an evil look.

"You will pay Montez"

"Like I ever will" Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then she took her diary out of Sharpay's hands and walked out of the classroom.

Sharpay looked at me with a flirty look.

"I need to go, bye Shar" I said quickly before she called my name.

**Afterschool- Gabriella's POV**

I walked into my house and marched to my room. I took my Ipod out of my drawer and fell on my bed. Turning it on, I played one of my favorite songs, "Nadie" by Prima J and I started singing it.

_Yo te quiero a ti enternamente a si  
Y seguro todo sera mejor  
Tu y yo miamor dia y noche va no me procupo que aun tu siempre me amaras  
Y el mundo ablara dejelos burlar solo importa que siempre tu me amaras  
Nadie Nadie Nadie  
Pordra amperdir lo que yo siento  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you.  
Por ti por ti  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Cuando la vida esta mal mi corazon fatal me quitaras tu el dolor siempre tendre tu  
Amor  
You and me together through the days and nights I don't worry cauise everythings  
Gonna be alright.  
People keep talkin they can say what they like but all I know is eveythings gonna be  
Alright_

Before I could continue singing the song, there was a knock on my door, I took off my earphones and opened the door to see….

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to…."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Those Sparks of Having Sex

Still Gabriella's POV

"I came here to…"

'You came here to what?!" I was losing my patient.

"Apologize, I should had never kept your diary Gabriella"

"It's okay, I forgive you."I just smiled."…Come in"

Sharpay smiled as she walked in.

**The Next Day –At East High**

I was standing against my locker waiting for Troy. He promised me he'd be here. "Where is Troy?!" I heard a voice, "Right here beautiful" I giggled looking at him. We leaned in, before we could even have a quick little peck.""Troy, Gabriella in the gym, now!'Coach Bolton said. This time he wasn't angry at us. We walked to the gym hand in hand. We sat down on the bleachers and I looked at my step brother curiously. "Me and your mother agreed that you two should see other people or you'll do dishes for a whole month. "Okay" said Troy. I looked at him. After our talk, I just left the gym. Troy just ran after me. He pulled my arm outside the gym. We were hiding in the backstage area, close to the locker room. "Why are you like this? What did I do?" Troy asked me, confused. "You know what you did!" I yelled at him. He just randomly started kissing my neck. "Troy! Stop It!" I yelled at him again. "Fine" He said with a fake innocent look. I looked at him. "Fine..." He won me over, "One session" "Bring it on" He said leaning in. Then before you know it another make out session it was but it was our last one.

_**2 weeks later**_

I came home from the store, putting down the groceries on the counter of the kitchen. "I'm going to my room, mom" It's been two weeks since we bought a house. Now, Troy and I live together. I was walking up the stairs until I heard giggling from Troy's room. I just walked in my room, remembering Troy had my IPhone. I walked out of mine and just open the door of Troy's room. "Oh, I'm sorry Troy" "No Gabbi, its fine. This is Jessica, my new girlfriend" My heart was broken; I wanted to cry but held them back. "Oh…hi Jessica, I'm Gabriella Troy's step sister. "Nice to meet you Gabriella" She sounded nice but I still felt something about her. My eyes started welling up again. "Uh Troy you have my iphone" "Oh yeah, here" I walked to Troy, taking my cell phone back. "Thanks" I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I just let them go and walked out. "I'm going to the bathroom, Troy" "Okay.

Troy POV

I got off my bed into Gabriella's room. I knocked and heard a soft and sad, "Come in" "Gabby?" I said while I was closing the door. "What do you want Troy?!" "I'm sorry if I hurt you" "You already did" Gabriella stood up, facing her bed. "Look at me please?" She looked at me. I just started kissing her and she kissed back. We fell on her bed. Knowing what was going to happen next. But I didn't care. We went at it.

Gabriella's POV

We were doing it. I mentioned this to my mom! She didn't listen. But I wondered what happened to that Hispanic girl um…Jessica. Hopefully she went home.

**2 hours later –Troy POV**

Gabby fell asleep after that. I got up and changed. I left the room to see Jessica sitting on my bed. "Your still here?" "My mom doesn't want me home tonight. Your parents are letting me stay here with you" Before I could answer, Gabriella came in with her beige robe on. "Troy, I need your boxers" She said. She always did this. Before going to bed, she needed to wear my boxers to sleep. I had no clue why? "You have an underwear on?" I have to ask this because one time she peed on one of my boxers. "Yes, want to check?" "No" "Fine" She went to my drawer and took out a pair of boxers. "Good night, don't\'t let Troy bite!" She smirked and I winked.

**The Next Day –Nobody's POV**

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled form her room. "WHAT?" Troy responded. "COME HERE!" Jessica looked at Troy who was about to go but she stopped him. "It's okay, I'll go" Jessica walked into Gabriella's room."What do you want Jessica?!" "Troy sent me here, he was busy" "I don't need you in my business with Troy" Jessica walked closer to Gabriella, talking straight to her face. "And I don't' need you stealing my boyfriend, bitch!"

**To Be Continued **


	5. Fuck my Brother's Girlfriend!

"And I don't need you stealing my boyfriend, bitch!"

Gabriella's POV

I listened to her and what she said. She was new to East High. "And I need Troy in here not you, slut!" She gasped and left with a dramatic walk. I knew she was the new Sharpay or should I say Ice Queen. Troy walked in after Jessica left. "Hey" I jumped. "You scared me Troy!" I said to him. 'I bet I did, so what happened?" "You left something" I said with a flirty look on my face. "Oh really?" "Yep, and here it is" I gave him his boxers. Not the ones I slept with, the other ones. "You naughty little sister" Then we leaned and kissed. But before you know it, Jessica saw us kissing. She didn't walk in, she went to our parents. They marched in. And Troy and I sat on my bed. They looked at us serious. "Who started it!" yelled Mr. Bolton. "I know!" said Jessica. "You don't know anything!" I said to her. "GABRIELLA!" yelled my mom. I rolled my eyes. "Who Jessica?" asked my mom. "Gabriella" she said, "…I saw her lean in to Troy!" Now she was on my last nerve. "Gabriella, dishes for a month-"said Mr. Bolton. My mom continued the sentence, "And scrubs the shower and the toilet!" They left and Jessica smirked. I continued getting ready for school. This time I was wearing my style of hot clothing, like Sharpay. I wore skirt, my ankle boots and a tee. A message one, it said, "Fuck my brother's girlfriend. When Troy looked at me, he laughed. Jessica looked at me too and said, "Fuck you too Gabriella!" I was rolled my eyes at her. My hair was let loose again, like always with my make up done. We went walked to school but when it home room. Ms. Darbus introduced Jessica. "Class this Jessica Martinez, she's new" Everyone said hello expect me and Troy. "Jessica sit on the left of Gabriella. My brain exploded. I was glad Sharpay sat on my right. I got Sharpay's attention and pointed to my message of my t shirt then Jessica. Sharpay laughed silently but Ms. Darbus caught us. "Miss Evan and Miss Montez would share to the class why are you two are laughing?" "My pleasure, Miss Darbus" I said to her. I stood up. "The reason Sharpay and I were laughing because of my shirt." Everyone looked confused. I moved my hair so they can see t shirt's message. "Fuck my brother's girlfriend?" Chad said. "Yep, that's Jessica" is said. Everyone burst out laughing expect Jessica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Lunch- Sharpay's POV**

"I really like your t shirt, Gabs" said Chad. I looked at Jessica who was eating silently. "So Jessica, where are you from?" "California" I looked at Gabby, she looked out of it. 'Did you ever get your first kiss?" "No because boys thought I was too brainy & mom is lonely so she's dating my neighbor" Jessica said. All of a sudden, Gabby spit out her water after she heard what Jessica said. 'You little!" said Gabriella to Jessica. "Troy! She said what I said to you when we met!" She yelled at Troy. "Jessica, have we met before" asked Troy to Jessica. "Bolton" said Jessica. "YOU!" said Troy."What is going on I asked. "She's the one, she's the slut who broke my dad up with his ex wife" He explained. "You remembered!" She said. Gabriella looked at Jessica. "I knew something was up with you, Jessica" said Gabby. She got up poured salad dressing all over her. "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" yelled Jessica. She got up and put cheese fries all over her shirt. "SLUT!" yelled Gabriella at Jessica. She yanked her hair and Jessica did back. I grabbed Gabriella to my locker so she could change her shirt. "What's up with you and Jessica?" I asked taking a 

blouse out of my locker and heading to the girls' bathroom with Gabbi. "She's so ugh!" she said. She went to stall and changed her shirt. When she came out, she had a black and white preppy vest with a button down plain white blouse under. "The weird thing is that I had it with my own brother" she said to me. I looked at her shocked. "You did it with him!" I said to her checking if anyone was in here. "Gabbi, was it a first timer?" I asked her. "Yes" "Protection?" She looked down. I hugged her tight. "I warned my mom this would happen, she didn't listen" Gabbi said to me. I heard her starting to cry. I hope she doesn't become pregnant.

**To be Continued**


	6. Are You Pregnant?

_**Six weeks later- Sharpay's POV**_

It's been six weeks since the fight and Troy and Jessica's break-up. Gabby has been sick lately, so I've been visiting her. Troy on the other hand, they haven't spoken ever since. So I was bored, I decided to call Gabby.

_Italic-Sharpay_/ **Bold- Gabriella**

"**Hello?" **Gabriella coughed**.**

"_Hey Gabs its Shar"_

"**Hey Shar"** Gabby coughed again.

"_Can I come over?" _I asked her.

"**Sure but can you do me a favor?"**

"_Sure what is it?"_

"**Can you get me a test?"**

I froze. **"Um Shar?"**

"_Yeah, um totally,"_ I said to her_, "…I'll be there in 15"_

**15 minutes later**

I rang the doorbell of Gabriella's house. A very tired Gabriella opened the door. I walked in. I knew she was home alone. We walked up the stairs and into her room. "So here you go" I said to Gabby as I handed her a small box.

"Can you help me take it?" She asked me. I nodded and went to her bathroom that was connected in her bedroom. I helped her take it. We waited about 10 or 20 minutes. "Okay, it's time Gabby" Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath. I grabbed the test and said, "Gabby, you're…."

**With Troy**

I was playing basketball in the park until I saw a girl staring at me. She looked familiar. I walked up to her. "Do I know you?" I asked her. "Troy, you don't remember me?" She asked me. I shook my head. "It's me, Lexi!" Lexi was in my chemistry class. She was totally hot. "Oh hey Lexi" I just starred at her. "So you want to go out some time?" I asked her. Lexi smiled. "I'd love to Troy"

**Back with Gabriella and Sharpay Sharpay's POV**

"Gabby, you're…." I looked at the result,"…pregnant." I handed the test to Gabriella, who started to cry. I embraced her. She pulled away from the hug to puke. I picked up her hair. After Gabby was done puking, she looked at me and said, "Please don't tell my mom or my step dad" I nodded and asked, 

"What about Troy?" Gabriella was about to say something when Troy found us. "Hey" he said. Gabriella had the test in her hands and then she gave it to me and I hid it behind my back. "Hey" Gabby said. "What do you have Sharpay?" He asked. I looked at Gabriella and gave her a 'Tell Him' look. Gabriella took a deep breath and said to Troy, "Troy, I'm pregnant" Troy's mouth dropped. I closed it for him. I handed him the test and he looked at it. 'Positive' it said. "Are you going to tell them?" He asked her. "Hell No!" she said taking the test away from him. Then horror burst out. "Tell us what?"Mr. Bolton & Mrs. Montez-Bolton said looking at me, Gabriella and Troy. We were all busted!

**Sorry their so short. Anyways I won't update the next chapter because I got hired 4 a summer job.**

**So I'll try to upload more when I can.**

_Gabby xoxo_


	7. Today Doesn't Count

**Gabriella's POV**

We all looked at each other. I hid the test in my pocket. A cough came out of my mouth, I started sweating. I felt like if I was burning.

"That I'm sick," I said as I coughed, "I have a high fever."

My mother took me and helped me sit on my bed. I laid down my bed turning to the window. The sunlight hit my face; I covered my face with my pillow. Tears came out of my eyes.

"I'll make you some soup" my mom said as she left the room with my stepfather.

Sharpay sat next to me, she rubbed my back. Troy kneeled in front of my face. He looked at Sharpay.

"Um I think I better go, bye" Sharpay said as she left.

I looked at Troy. Tears were taking over. My knees were weak. I moved my hand to his.

"Look Gabby," He said as he sighed, "I never meant to get you pregnant I love you as my sister or if you were my girlfriend, I love you no matter what" He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead.

I looked at him again and sat up. I leaned towards him and kissed him. My lips tingled. Sparks filled my stomach. Tears were on his cheeks as I cried. It was a short kiss since we heard footsteps from the stairs. I lay back down like if nothing ever happened.

Troy's dad came in and saw if Troy wanted to play basketball. Troy shook his head and he wanted to stay with me. His father smiled and left, closing the door, making it lock.

"Troy…"I whispered weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want this baby?"I asked.

He wasn't sure, I knew it because of his face.

"It's ok if you're not sure" I said to him.

"Well I want to but now I feel like since we're brother and sister"

I gave him a weak smile and I nodded. "I understand, I want to keep this baby" I said to him, looking at the ceiling, "I always imagined becoming a mom, maybe if it was a girl her name would be Lily or Emily" I said as I smiled. I turned to my bedside table and grabbed a note book and a pen.

**Names**

**Girls;**

Lily

Emily

Aaliyah

Mackenzie

Madeleine

Charlie

Amber

Sarah

Elizabeth

Alyssa

**Boys;**

James

Alexander

Elijah

Jordan

Daniel

Jake

Justin

Jonathan

John

Nate

I ripped the page out of the notebook and I gave it to Troy. He looked at it shocked.

"How did you make up 20 names in a minute?"

"A girls' specialty"

He chuckled and stood up. "I like Charlie, Mackenzie, Elizabeth and Sarah for a girl" He said, "For a boy I like Daniel, Justin, Nate and Alexander"

I smiled. "Me too well I like all of them, any one makes me happy"

He lay next to me and I cuddled with him.

"Hey! Not too close I don't want your germs!"

"I'm only like this because I'm pregnant smartass!"

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Missed a spot" I said to him.

He kissed my forehead. "Almost"

Then he dropped kissed on my cheeks, nose, forehead, neck and then finally my lips. I deepen the kiss making it a long French tender kiss. We kissed for a while and sometimes he'd drop kisses on my neck. A few minutes later, we were in a middle of a make out session. We wouldn't stop until we wanted to.

The door knob started moving and there were bangs on my door. I groaned as we stopped the kiss. I sat up and Troy opened the door. It was Lexi from school.

"Hey Lexi" Troy said.

"Hey Troy and Gabriella"

"What happened?" I asked.

Lexi pointed at her watch. "C'mon Troy"

Troy closed the door and talked to her outside. I couldn't believe it! Another girl he got! I knew he would do that crap. I walked into my bathroom and then I felt a tingle. I covered my mouth and bent down to the toilet and I puked. I puked at least 3 more times and then Troy came back, seeing me in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"

I cleaned my mouth. "Lexi huh?"

"Gabby"

"Don't Gabby me! I thought you were going to change!?"

"Gabby I didn't know until now"

He was right. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" He walked towards me and hugged me tight. He moved down to my face and kissed me again. He pulled away. I looked at him confused.

"You taste like puke" He laughed.

I giggled. "Good!" I clean my mouth with water and he kissed me again. He pushed me against the wall, making a thump.

"Are you ok up there?" My mom yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled back. I looked at Troy and we kissed again. He pushed my around everywhere. He pushed me against the door, which made it lock. He carried me on top of the sink He kissed me around and down my neck and between my breasts.

"Ba…by" I said to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't want any sex for at least 3 to 5 days, please"

"Ok fine" He said stepping back and he opened the door. I pulled him back in and I locked the door.

"Since when I said today counted?" I said as I smirked.

He smiled and kissed me as if he was attacking for me. I liked this, no I loved it. I loved Troy a lot and don't want to let him go.

**To Be Continued. **

_**I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY I haven't updated in months, I've been busy in school and I forgot about these stories. I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review.**_


End file.
